Chance Meeting
by rockhotch31
Summary: The Secretary of State and her family have a chance run in with my CM OC Matt Taylor, Aaron Hotcher and David Rossi at Arlington National Cemetery. This story spells out how it all played out after that with Madam Sec having worked with the BAU before.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You know me and Memorial Day. This one crossed my mind; and I couldn't resist. It's a follow-up to my Madam Secretary crossover story** _ **Getting It Done**_ **and my last year's story** _ **Dad Why is Memorial Day Important to You?**_ **It was originally a one shot. My OK Teacher that I asked for some advice wanted the picnic. I give her the picnic; it's now two chapters. I serve at the pleasure of my proofreader; that is my rock. And I love.**

 **That said, I'm gonna break a promise to you my loyal readers. This story was originally a one shot.*whispers* I wanted to write the picnic too. But that means it's gonna take me a day or two to write the second chapter. I promise you will get it soon. It just takes me awhile to write the fun. I promise you I will not leave you waiting long; I'm shooting for Wednesday; Thursday latest. And I've still got my original eyes and an idea to run with. That's what I'm gonna do while I can still see straight.**

 **All rights to the characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, Barbara Hall Productions, ABC Studios and CBS. *growls at CBS and ABC***

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

The Saturday before Memorial Day, the Taylor kids were once again sitting around the dining room table for breakfast. The kids chose their traditional having dad home breakfast; pancakes and sausages.

As Matt and Abbey cooked for their kids, Casee softly elbowed Cam in the ribs, nodding her head at their dad. Col nodded at the twins with his smile. "Do it Cam," he whispered.

"Hey dad."

"Yeah bud."

"Can we all go to Arlington again this Monday? You don't have to wear you uniform." Matt winked at Abbey as he poured the batter for the first round of pancakes.

"Cam?"

"It was pretty special last year dad."

"Thanks son," Matt smiled. "I think we can do that. And thank you."

"Dad?"

"For the uniform reprieve."

Abbey moved to the table and kissed the heads of their children. "This is one time, I love you all for your conspiring," she smiled at them. She rubbed Colin's shoulder. "This means the world to your dad."

"It does to us too mom," Case chimed in.

Abbey smiled at her daughter. "Me too sweetheart,' she smiled, cupping Casee's chin in her hand.

-00CM00-

Once again, the Hotchner's met the Taylor family outside the gates of Fort Myer to get into the hallowed ground. But there were two other people in their vehicle. Jack shared the backseat with Uncle Dave and Aunt Hayden.

The kids proudly watched again as Matt and Dave, even dressed down for the warm DC weather, saluted during the ceremony of the President laying the wreath at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier.

Leaving the area after the ceremony, Colin pulled Hayden's hand to the tombstone that he remembered from the year before of the B-17 flight crew. "Look Aunt Hayden," he nodded in respect instead of his youthful point, "they're all honored here together," he whispered.

"They are most honored," Hayden smiled, kissing the top of Colin's head.

Case gave Dave her wonderful smile, as Dave put his hand on her shoulder. "That is special sweetheart," he softly smiled.

Making their way to Matt's Marine's, someone said, "Excuse me; Colonel Taylor?"

Matt turned to the voice and then smiled. "Good morning Madam Secretary," he said, looking at how he was dressed in cargo shorts, a polo shirt and sandals. "But with all due respect Ma'am, I'm not a Colonel today."

"I get that Matt," Elizabeth McCord smiled. "It's good to see you again," she smiled, offering her right hand.

"Likewise Ma'am," Matt said, shaking her hand. He looked at Hotch. "Ma'am, you remember Agent Hotchner?"

Bess McCord deeply smiled, shaking his hand. "You two represented the Bureau very well. I was deeply impressed. Honestly guys, you scared the crap out of me." Everyone laughed.

"Trained them well Jedi Rossi," Jack said.

"Thank you my Padawan," Dave smiled. Bess pointed at Jack.

"It's good to see again Agent Hotchner. You too Agent Rossi," Bess smiled at Dave. "But let's cut the formalities. I'm dressed down like all the rest of you; and for the same reason. I'm just a citizen, honoring our heroes," she smiled. Matt, Aaron and Dave smiled back at her as they all made the family introductions.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Madam Secretary," Hotch smiled.

Bess looked around at her family. "Jayce, you remember these folks."

Jason McCord smiled. "How could I forget one of the best days of my life," he said. He stuck his hand out to Dave. "It's great to see you again Agent Rossi."

"Today kid," Rossi smiled, "I'm like the Colonel and your mom; I'm just Dave." Jason smiled.

"I think I know what brings all of you out here," Bess smiled.

"We're going to see dad's Marines," Colin blurted out.

Abbey glared at the twins before they could hammer their fists into Colin upper arms. Stevie and Allison, the two oldest McCord daughters smiled at memory of the same glare from their mother. Abbey looked at them with a smile. "More than once?"

Stevie smiled with a nod of her head. "With Jason the anarchist around," she pointed at her brother.

"Dude?" Matt said, looking at Jason.

"Someone has to question it all," Jason retorted.

"Please stay away from our youngest son," Matt fired back. The group quietly laughed, respecting the hallowed grounds.

Henry McCord smiled at Matt. "I'm a veteran of the same war. Our family would be honored to join you."

"You're more than welcome to join us," Matt smiled. "I know you were a Marine aviator. How many sorties did you fly Henry?"

Henry looked at him and then smiled recognizing Matt had done his research. "We flew two a day for five days." Matt shook his head. "How 'bout you," Henry asked as the group walked together.

"I was the XO of a Marine Recon company that Schwarzkopf selected for part of his brilliant plan."

Henry looked at Matt. "You mean that?"

"Yes I do Henry; it was a great battle plan. The problem was we practiced our portion in the desert for thirty days before we actually jumped. With God and creation watching."

"Including the IRG," Henry said, shaking his head.

"Yup," Matt said. "Three days before H-hour, our CO jumped out of one of the Army hueys that would take us in and his right leg landed in a hole. He broke his tibia and fibula. I took command." Henry looked at him. "We were tasked with taking down a village that held an IRG stronghold that was converted to a communications center." Matt looked at Henry. "Four hours before jump off I changed the battle plan and had the hueys come in nap of the earth at the backdoor instead of the front door the IRG was expecting us to show up at."

"Nap of the earth," Jack asked.

"Jack," Matt smiled, "when a chopper is flying ten feet off the ground, no one hears it. And radar doesn't see it."

"Nice call Uncle Matt," Jack smiled. Matt rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

"The element of surprise worked and we quickly took our objective, blowing up the communication center. But that took time and gave the Iraqis time to counter attack from the other end of the village. I lost nineteen Marines that day." Matt nodded at the headstones they were passing as the group walked. "Four of them our buried here in Arlington."

"Sir," Jareth, Stevie's financé questioned with his proper British accent, "and please sir, pardon me for asking and with all due respect – how do you live with that?"

Matt looked at him. "First off Jareth, I'm Matt," he smiled. "And in a sentence; you meet a beautiful woman that won't accept your engagement ring until you get your ass into therapy." Jareth smiled at him, putting his arm around Stevie.

Beth smiled at Abbey. "You're good," she said, rubbing her best friend's arm.

"I loved him; but he was getting eaten from the inside out with the memories," Abbey said to her.

"I heard one of those memories; it wasn't good," Dave said, kissing Abbey's cheek. "Thank you sweetheart."

"Jareth," Henry said, rubbing his future son-in-law's shoulder, "Matt is an MOH." Jareth looked at Henry with a question, as did the rest of his children. "Matt is a Medal of Honor recipient; one of his platoons got cut off. That's twelve men. Matt pulled out one by one the seven that were still alive under heavy enemy gunfire."

"Doing my frickin' job with my company backing me in the firefight," Matt growled.

Bess looked at Abbey. "More therapy?"

"No," Abbey smiled. "That was the toughest part; he lost Marines but got the hero mantle. But he's finally at peace with it." Bess looked at her. "Our children and Jack look at the BAU team as their superheroes," Abbey smiled.

"And solving cases is something we all can live with, dealing with what we do," Aaron said.

"Your team amazes me SAC Hotchner," Jason said.

Aaron smiled at him. "Have you not caught on to the convo anarchist?" Hotch smiled. "I'm off duty as well. And I'm Aaron; or Hotch; either works," he smiled at Jason.

The group came to the area where Matt's four Marines were buried. They all proudly watched the three Marines as First Sergeant David Rossi, Captain Henry McCord and Colonel Matthew Taylor honored the four with a salute.

Walking away from the site, Colin once again slipped his hand into his dad's and looked back. "Thanks Marines." Abbey put her arm around Matt's waist. Bess and Hayden did the same with their husbands. Aaron put his arm around Beth.

"Thank you for letting us share that with you," Henry said. "But I'm ready to head home before the heat really sets in."

"Me too," Jason added.

"What's your plan for the rest of the day," Dave asked. Matt winked at Hotch with his Irish smile.

"Staying at home, having family time in the AC," Henry smiled.

"Being cooped up," Jason mumbled.

"Or you could come to a huge, shaded backyard with a pool. And a butt kicking Memorial Day picnic," Dave smiled. The McCord kid's faces lit up.

"Slight problem with that," Bess said.

Cob looked at the head of her security detail. "Matt, Dave lives in the Stone Hill residential area of Annandale. I know you know it."

"We can live with that Ma'am," her head of security smiled at her.

"Cob, is there any one you don't know?" Hotch asked.

"If they're former military and now doing security work? No Aaron, not many." Hotch shook his head.

Two golf carts showed up to get the McCord's back to Fort Myer. Henry looked at the group. "If you don't mind, we need to talk this over."

Matt looked at one of the drivers as the Secretary's security detail got on after the family to form their shield. "Sergeant, we're gonna start walking that way. But please come back for us when you get the Secretary's family delivered."

The Sergeant smiled. "You got it Colonel."

"Thank you Sergeant," Matt smiled.

The golf carts whisked away. Henry McCord tapped the Sergeant on the shoulder sitting behind him. "So the rumors are true about Colonel Taylor?"

"Sir, if I got called into combat, I'd want him leading the way. And I'd follow him to hell and back." Henry looked at Bess.

Fifteen minutes later, the golf carts buzzed into the parking lot with the second group. The McCord family was waiting for them. Matt winked at Dave holding Casee on his lap.

Henry looked at them. "So what does this kick ass picnic involve? We don't want to intrude."

Dave smiled at him. "You won't be intruding. I've always hosted the team's let their hair down holiday picnic since I got back to the BAU. We need that; as a family. But it's the whole family." He smiled at the Secretary. "Agent Morgan, his wife, son and mother. Agent Jareau, her husband and their two boys and JJ's mom. Jack's grandparents and aunt from Aaron's first marriage." He beaded a look in her eye. "You getting this?" Dave smiled.

Bess smiled back at him. "Please tell me everyone brings something."

"I," Dave said. Hayden eyed him. "Sorry, _we_ supply the burgers and the place. Everyone brings the rest."

Matt winked at Hotch. "I think the ring finally set in." Aaron and Beth smiled at him.

"Matthew, you are as incorrigible as your youngest son," Hayden pronounced.

"I love your accent," Jareth smiled at her hearing an accent that was like his own.

"Hayden," Matt smiled. "Colin is incorrigible; I'm Irish."

"Same thing," Hayden and Jareth said together. Matt glared at them with his Irish smile.

"Mom? Dad? Can I talk like Uncle Dave one time," Cam asked.

"Go for it son," Matt smiled, knowing Cam was going to nail his Uncle Dave impression. Abbey winked at Beth.

"Hell, Uncle Dave's priest Father Jimmy shows up," Cam growled exactly like Dave. Matt gave Cam a high five. The McCord's laughed

"I'll deal with you later," Dave growled at Cam. The group laughed more.

"Are you all seriously going to turn down a picnic, grilled hamburgers, hot dogs, bratwursts, chicken…," Matt said.

"Grilled chicken," Jason asked.

"Hotch and I are the grilled chicken masters on Big Dog's Cadillac Weber." Jason eyed his parents.

"How 'bout deviled eggs?" Allison asked. "They are my favorite," she smiled.

Matt put his hand on his chest. "A girl after my own heart." He looked at Ally. "But sorry hun, I'm already married." Ally laughed. "Jack's grandma takes care of that for me. However if you wanna make more to contribute…," Matt smiled with his voice trailing off.

"I can do that," Allison smiled. "It's just a pain to put the mixture back into the eggs."

Abbey smiled at her. "Ally, put the egg yolks you scoop out into a plastic storage bag. Add the rest of the ingredients and mix it together with your hands," she gestured, showing her how to do it. "Then cut a corner off the bottom of the bag and use it like a pastry decorating bag," she smiled. Ally and Stevie smiled back at her.

"Do it dad," Colin whispered.

"Its slicker than bat shit," Matt smiled, covertly holding out his hand by his thigh. Colin slapped it, smugly smiling at his mother.

Abbey looked at Hayden and shook her head. Hayden roared with laughter. "I married this one," she pointed at Dave, "again. You deal with your own." The group all laughed.

Aaron looked at Henry. "I saw Jason's eyes light up at the grilled chicken. Stop and get a cut up fryer; Matt and I will cook it," he smiled.

"Plus the deviled eggs," Matt smiled. "You're gold. Just remember its BYOB."

Bess eyed Aaron. "How is your team going to look tomorrow at the BAU?"

Aaron smiled. "Like me; worthless. But my team needs the down time. And you all are more than welcome to watch that crash and burn."

"I have yet to drive home from this picnic," Matt smiled. "I'm Irish; I can drink beer until the cows come home. Dave's scotch bottle after dinner is my killer." Aaron raised his hand to second that.

"I'm in," Henry McCord smiled.

"When can we come?" Bess asked.

"We're there by noon to put the fruit salad together," Beth smiled. "The boys will be watching the Nationals game. Why don't you show up then and enjoy some family time in the pool."

"Really?" Stevie asked.

"Really sweetheart," Dave smiled. "Just bring your own swimsuits. We've got the pool towels."

"Au natural is reserved for Big Dog and Hayden," Matt snarked.

"Matthew!" Hayden barked.

"Asshole," Dave growled.

"Dat's me," Matt imitating Dave's accent. He and Aaron shared a high five. The rest laughed.

Bess looked at Dave. "Dress code?" Dave smiled and pointed at his protégés dressed the same.

###

 **A/N: "Stevie" is short for Stephanie. For those of you that do not watch Madam Secretary, that is what Bess and Henry call their oldest daughter. And just an FYI: Allison, aka Ally is their second child. Jason is the youngest. "Hueys" are helicopters.**

 **I promise; just give me a day or two. I over cooked this and my proofreader loved it. I will not leave you hanging, waiting for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and alerts! I'm going to get you all watching** _ **Madam Secretary**_ **.**

Chapter 2

The adults and Casee were in the kitchen working on the fruit salad. Casee was helping Hayden wash the fruit that would be used. The three boys were in Dave's den watching the baseball game. Bess' security team pulled into the driveway. "Whoa," Jason said. "How much do FBI agents make?"

Henry smiled at him, looking over his shoulder. "David Rossi is a six-time bestselling author, writing books about some of the cases the BAU has solved. Those books, not his Bureau salary bought this house."

"You gotta admit it's still pretty impressive," Allison said, getting out of the SUV after her mom and dad. Henry and Jareth went to the back of the SUV to pull out their cooler while the rest grabbed their bags holding their swimsuits.

The doorbell rang. Dave went to answer the door.

Looking through the peep hole, he smiled and opened the front door. "Come in please," he smiled at the McCord family. "Make yourselves at home."

"Thank you so much for having us," Henry smiled. "We really appreciate it. Where can we put this?" he nodded at the cooler.

"Follow me everyone," Dave smiled. "I'll show you the place for your bags as well." They walked through Dave's opulent home into the kitchen.

"Wow! This is a kitchen," Bess gushed, putting a large meat and cheese tray on the counter with a bag holding four different kinds of crackers.

Dave smiled. "I'm Italian; I like to cook." Dave pointed to the laundry room that already held the Hotchner and Taylor family's bags. "Your bags can go in there. The cooler can go out on the patio," he said, leading Henry and Jareth that way. Beth took the platter and put it in the massive refrigerator.

"Henry," Bess said. "The chicken and deviled eggs." He and Jareth stopped and Bess pulled them out. Abbey took them from her and got them into the fridge as well.

The dogs wandered in at the strange voices. Mudg gave a small warning bark. "Mudgie, mind your manners," Hayden said. Mudg gave a tail wag. "I hope no one is allergic. David forgot to mention the dogs."

Matt turned from his work on the watermelon. "He listens to you now?" as Allison smiled, petting Mudg. Hayden glared at him. Aaron, Beth, Abbey and Casee smiled.

"We're all good," Bess smiled.

"Hayden, it's your first year anniversary with me; you now have a target on your back like everyone else," Matt smiled.

"Thank you for that," Hayden smiled, kissing Matt's cheek. "Just go easy."

"That isn't happening," Matt smiled, pecking her cheek back.

"You really are a fruit salad making machine," Bess smiled at the group.

"We've got this down to a science," Beth smiled.

"Are these your dogs?" Jason asked Hayden, petting Wilma.

"No Jason," she smiled. "The proper lady is the Taylor's dog."

"Her name is Wilma," Casee smiled.

"Wilma?" Stevie asked.

An energetic chocolate lab pup blew into Bess's legs for some love. "That's Jake, Jack's dog," Beth smiled as Bess rubbed down the pup with a smile.

"Stevie," Abbey said, "when the twins were around two and a half, Colin was just a baby; Matt got them hooked on his DVD collection of _The Flintstones_. Every Saturday morning before breakfast they'd watch one cartoon together. The kids would laugh every time Fred bellowed his wife's name because Matt could imitate it to a T. When we brought the dog home for them….."

Stevie smiled. "Got it." Dave, Henry and Jareth came back into the kitchen.

"Hey fella," Henry smiled petting Jake that now demanded his attention with his puppy enthusiasm.

"That's Jake Hotchner," Bess smiled. "Wilma Taylor," she pointed "and Mudgie Rossi."

"All Labradors?" Jareth asked.

"I got Mudg to be my duck hunting partner. Jake is his grandson with Aaron and Beth finally getting Jack a dog for Christmas. The Taylor's got a Lab because they are so good with kids, especially females with small ones just after Matt joined the Unit," Dave smiled. "Wilma is Mudg's daughter."

"And they keep us company when the team is out," Hayden smiled.

"You too?" Abbey smiled at her.

"David complains that I'm spoiling him. Mudgie sleeps with me when David is gone."

"Wilma's my sleep partner," Abbey admitted.

"Time out," Bess said, turning serious. "How do you handle them being gone so much?"

"They're chasing the monsters that threaten children and our country," Beth simply said. "We told you earlier; our children have their own personal superheroes."

"Hit it babe," Matt smiled, digging out the last watermelon ball.

"They bag 'em; I tag 'em," Abbey smiled. The McCord's looked at her. "I'm an assistant federal prosecutor. I've dealt with more than one of the team's unsubs. The BAU delivers prosecutors air tight cases. They don't walk on a technicality."

"Enough shop talk," Dave smiled. "This is about you all getting some family time together as much as it is about the team getting some down time. Grab your bags, find a bathroom or bedroom to change and hit the pool."

Jason smiled. "Don't have to tell me twice," he said, heading for the laundry room. He came back out with his bag.

"Jason," Dave pointed. "Go straight down that hallway. That leads to my den. The boys are in there watching the baseball game. They'll point out the bathroom." The three dogs barked at him, heading down the hall.

"I think I can find it," he smiled, following the dogs.

"Bess and Henry," Hayden said, "David and I's bedroom is at the top of the steps; take a left; it's at the end of the hallway. Please, all of you make yourselves at home," she smiled.

"Thank you," they all smiled.

The McCord's enjoyed the pool for an hour, laughing and having fun. The group in the kitchen smiled at the family's downtime as they finished the monster fruit salad and cleaned up the kitchen. Beth got the commercial sized baked beans can emptied into the crock pot to start getting them warm as Abbey and Hayden put the last of the dishes away.

After enjoying the pool, the McCord family was in the shade in Dave's cabana area next to the house, grabbing water bottles out from their cooler. Dave, Aaron and Matt came out in their swimsuits and jumped into the pool, swimming lazy laps together.

Abbey came out with the huge meat and cheese tray and crackers. "Dive in," she smiled. "The guys will join you soon." Henry looked at her and nodded at the pool. "The Three Musketeers swim," she smiled.

"Three Musketeers?" Bess asked.

"That's what the team calls them," Abbey smiled. "They are the three lead agents. And I hope you don't mind. They need this time; the three of them."

"We don't mind at all," Bess smiled as Jason dived into the munchies.

"Abbey, I'm sorry, but I have to ask," Henry said. "The scars?"

Abbey smiled, grabbing a cracker putting on some items from the tray. "It's OK Henry," she said, taking a bite. "Matt's are from mortar fragments as he was bringing the last guy out in the Gulf. He spent nearly four months at Bethesda Naval Hospital." She smiled. "But that's how I met him. I had just graduated from law school and took a position with the Houston DA's office. Matt was sent to Fort Sam Houston Hospital for his final round of PT. They sent him out one Friday night with a male nurse and told him to get drunk. I was out with friends. I was the first woman he hit on," she brightly smiled, "and I fell for the Irish bullshit." The McCord family all laughed. "Aaron's are deeply personal; but show how much he's moved on. He pissed off one of their unsubs; the Reaper made it personal to him like unsubs can."

"George Foyet," Henry asked. Abbey nodded. "I remember reading about the original killings in Boston."

"Foyet did that to Aaron; two months later, he killed Jack's mother in their home. Luckily, with Foyet's ego, he called Aaron before he killed Haley. Aaron covertly told Jack where to hide so Foyet couldn't find him until Aaron got there to save him."

"The first wife reference this morning to Jack's grandparents," Bess said.

Abbey nodded her head. "Aaron and Haley were divorced; but it wasn't because they didn't love each other anymore. Haley just couldn't handle Aaron's job. After we leave Arlington we always go see her and Erin Strauss, the team's former Section Chief. Another of the team's unsubs got her. Dave and Erin were in a relationship at the time." The area got quiet for a couple of minutes with everyone enjoying the appetizers while the McCord family digested what they heard.

Jason smiled, grabbing another cracker and putting on a meat and cheese slice. "I get why the team calls Matt 'Cob' now. That tat is amazing."

"Jason, that is my husband before I was around, getting drunk in the Philippines," she broadly smiled.

"Been there; but didn't do that," Henry smiled.

"And the one on his back," Jareth asked. "The eagle with the American flag in its wings and the Twin Towers?"

Abbey softly smiled at him. "Matt's sister-in-law Clare died in Tower Two on 9/11. That's why he resigned his commission with the Marines and joined the Bureau. He wanted to get back into the game rather than plan battle strategy to get Marines killed."

All of them shook their heads, watching the trio still swimming lazy laps as Abbey went back into the house to get the kids ready for the pool. Aaron and Dave finally stopped at the shallow end of the pool, putting their elbows up on the pool apron. Matt swam another lap and then got out of the pool, heading for Dave's garage. He came back out with three beers and cooler cups. He put the first beer can into the cup and handed it to Dave. "Thank you Matthew," Dave smiled, popping the top.

"Thanks Matt," Aaron smiled, taking the second.

Matt pushed the third into a cup and looked at Dave and Aaron. "Munchies are out," he smiled.

"'Bout damn time," Dave growled getting out of the pool. Aaron was right behind him.

Matt smiled at the McCord's. "This is where we crash your family party."

"You're letting us crash yours," Bess smiled. "Crash away."

Henry looked at Matt's beer. "What? I'm Irish; it's after noon," he smiled. Henry shook his head with a smile.

Three minutes later, the kids raced towards the pool, making a huge splash as they hit the water together. Dave smiled. "Why I have the pool. Sorta love my kids."

Matt and Hotch turned to make sure four heads popped up. Bess and Henry joined them. "Jareth and I can watch them," Stevie offered with a smile.

"Thank you sweetheart," Dave smiled, putting a meat and cheese slice on his cracker. "It's sorta our thing. But we might put you two to work later if you don't mind."

"A Three Musketeers thing?" Jason asked with a smile. Ally glared at him.

"Exactly son," Dave smiled. "They're the kids of two of the Three Musketeers," he winked at Jason. He looked at Ally. "Give the anarchist a pass. He nailed the profile." Jason beamed a smile at his sister.

"Whatever," Ally responded.

"We would love to help out," Jareth said.

"Did Big Dog just set up the engaged couple to get some experience?" Matt whispered at Hotch, watching the kids in the pool.

"You think?" Hotch smiled. The McCord parents looked at them.

"A nearly two year old and a fourteenth month old," Hotch smiled at them.

"Best damn birth control in four little bare feet," Matt whispered at Bess and Henry with his Irish smile.

"Thank you," they both said with large smiles.

"On that, I think I need a beer as well," Henry smiled, moving to their cooler.

"Grab two Henry," Beth smiled. She looked at Hotch and Matt watching the kids. "Thank you," she smiled.

Matt winked at her. "We're profilers Ma'am." Matt pulled two more of Dave's cooler cups out of his swimsuit pockets for their beers.

Henry kissed Bess' cheek. "I think this is gonna be one day we're glad to have the security detail driving us home."

Matt and Hotch both laughed, taking a drink of their beers with the McCord's.

"Hey Noodle, be careful," Matt barked.

"Dad?" Allison asked.

"It's not you Noodle," Henry smiled. "It's Casee."

Matt looked at him. "You've got a Noodle too?" he smiled.

"Ally was our contortionist baby," Bess smiled.

"Case, show the McCord's why you're mom and I's Noodle," Matt smiled. Abbey, Beth and Hayden came out of the house to see Casee climbing out of the pool. They all had a glass of wine and joined their husbands.

"Rock it Case," Dave smiled, joining the parents at the pool with Hayden. Casee started to run across Dave's backyard. She put on a gymnastic show across the large expanse of grass.

"Go Casee!" Ally shouted. "Oh my god!" she shouted, watching Casee. "You are amazing!" Casee smiled at her as she made another tumbling pass back to the pool area.

"You go girl," Dave smiled. The McCord family applauded the display.

"That's major noodle action right there," Bess smiled with a point at Casee as she dived back into the pool.

Henry looked at Matt. "Two sons; and our daughter is the best athlete," Matt smiled, putting his arm around Abbey's shoulder.

"And dad can live with that," Abbey smiled. "The Irishman has grown up," she winked. The parents all laughed.

"Yup," Matt smiled, kissing Abbey. "But I need another beer. This is my downtime."

"Draw two Matt," Hotch said.

Matt looked at Dave. "You really have to do the math after all these years Matthew?" Dave asked. "I trained you better than that." Matt flipped him off walking to the garage. The rest all laughed.

-00CM00-

By three-thirty, the pool area was filled with the team and their families. Bess and Henry made their way around the pool, meeting them all. Declan and Jason immediately hit it off being the same age, joining the younger kids in the pool. They kept an eye on the kids now including Henry.

Elizabeth McCord pulled Hannah Brooks into a hug. "God bless Haley," she said.

"Thank you Madam Secretary," Hannah smiled.

"Hannah, I'm Bess today. And you, from what I hear from Matt are grandma for this team," Bess smiled. "Thank you for supporting them; even with what you and John went through losing Haley." Bess looked at the pool with her Henry, Matt, Aaron, Dave and Morgan playing with the older kids. Stevie and Jareth were chasing Michael LaMontagne and Hank Morgan around the backyard to keep the little ones out of trouble. But with the afternoon passing, the couple had help with three dogs who enjoyed the shade. But Jake proved to be the puppy that he was. Bess and Henry laughed as Jake chased the kids away from the couple. Mudg and Wilma barked their deep disapproval.

Bess rubbed Hannah shoulder. "I know you miss your daughter; rightly so. And it's been tough on Jack losing his mom so young. But Hannah," she pointed. "Those kids are right. They have real superheroes in their world. I've seen them in action; including Aaron."

Hannah smiled at her. "We know that."

John pulled Bess to his shoulder. "Yes we do. Welcome to the family party," he smiled. "If Dave invited you here, we know you support this team. We trust Dave."

"My family and I are honored to be here John," Bess smiled. "And yes; I support this team; they bailed me out of an international pickle. I'll support them to the end of the earth." She smiled at the couple. "And I understand the superhero thing. They're my superheroes too. My family and I needed this so, so much today," she smiled.

"Then go and enjoy it Bess," Hannah smiled, "instead of hanging out with us old folks." Bess rubbed her shoulder and moved to the pool, jumping in to join Henry.

Around four o'clock, Matt looked at the clock in Dave's cabana area. "Hotch, we need to get some charcoal going for the chicken."

Bess smiled at them. "Take Henry along and show him how to cook chicken on the grill." Henry smiled at her. "And yes, give him another beer. I've got the kids," she smiled. Matt smiled at her with his usual point.

The three got out of the pool and dried off, putting on their t-shirts. Matt went to the back of his truck and pulled out a twenty pound bag of charcoal, throwing it on his shoulder. Aaron had the cover for Dave's Weber pulled off and folded up with Henry's help.

Morgan hollered from the pool. "Shout out if you need me!"

Hotch looked at him. "Just keep an eye on the kids. Cob, Henry and I have got this."

"Hotch," Henry said, "I've never cooked chicken on the grill in my life."

Hotch winked at him. "Welcome to graduate school Dr. McCord. Cob and I are about to make you a master in a hurry," he smiled.

###

 **A/N: I think I've explained cooler cups before. But for the record, they are made of a material that keeps the can of beer cold (no glass around the pool area) while keeping your hand warm from the cold beer can. A gift for us beer drinkers. :D**

 **The Flintstones? Really? You don't know that cartoon? That was my fav growing up. *points to YouTube***

 **And yes, I followed up with Jack getting a dog at Christmas. I write these stories remember?. :D And my apologies; Jake was the first name to come to my small mind. And it sorta fit into my world with Jack.**

 **Damn; this is now going to be three chapters. Sorry to disappoint you. :D That said….give me a few more days for final, final. :D**

 **Thank you for all of the support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got one convert to Madam Secretary! Welcome to the club OK Teach! Happy anniversary to you and your hubby. My loyal reviewer hurricanehorse has watched Madam Sec since day one.**

 ***waves to pmp1208***

Chapter 3

Henry looked at Hotch and Matt. "You really believe in using a Weber?"

"I wouldn't grill on anything else," Matt said.

"And after watching Matt and how everything cooked better, I joined the club. Dave did soon after."

"But only the biggest and the best for David Rossi."

Matt looked at Hotch and took a swig of his beer. "I think Henry is catching on," he smiled.

"To quote Reid," Hotch smiled. "Yuppppppppp."

"Is he really that smart?" Henry asked.

"Yupppppp," Matt laughed, looking at the charcoal. "I think we're ready to cook partner."

"I agree; I'll go grab the chicken," Hotch said. He came back out of the kitchen with two cake pans filled with chicken and three grill tongs. Matt was waving his hands over the coals to find hot spots. He took the pan with the bigger pieces and put them on the hotter areas. Henry helped Aaron put the rest on. Matt pulled the cover down.

"Cooking chicken is a three beer process," Matt winked.

"I like this even more," Henry smiled.

Declan and Jason had vacated the pool to play video games in Dave's den. Jack, Cam, Colin and Henry were playing a hotly contested game of badminton. Bess and Abbey had Michael and Hank in the shallow end of the pool with Ally and Casee watching. JJ and Savannah sat on the edge as the four mothers shared raising children notes and memories. Beth was visiting with the grandparents group. The three dogs were taking their afternoon naps in the house. Dave and Hayden were mingling with the rest. Will and Derek joined the cooks in drinking beer and a guy's bullshit session.

That left the deep end of the pool to Jareth and Stevie. They enjoyed some couple time together.

"Good for them," Abbey smiled. "I'm glad they're getting that time." She looked at Bess. "Have they set a date?" Ally and Casee left to explore Dave's library.

"They were going to get married right away; like the Saturday after Jareth proposed, because of the fellowship he accepted at Oxford. But they quickly realized that maybe they needed more time to work things out."

"Good for them," JJ smiled.

"They're good together," Savannah smiled.

"And it looks like they're making the long distance thing work," Abbey smiled.

"That involves a lot of Skype and occasionally raiding their trust funds with four parent's approval for airfare," Bess said.

"Whatever works," Abbey said. "Matt and I did it for five years; including him doing two more tours in the Gulf."

"Been there, done that," JJ smiled. Bess looked at her. "Will and I did the travel thing back and forth for over a year on weekends."

"That no one in the BAU knew about," Abbey whispered, sitting on the steps with Hank who was playing with some toys, winking at Bess with a smile.

JJ shook her head. Bess looked at her. "I met Will when the BAU went to New Orleans to help him with a case. It was before Rossi re-joined the BAU. His dad, a senior detective had been investigating one before Katrina killed him. When Will became a detective and the same MO started popping up again, he called us." JJ looked at Abbey. "When did Matt figured it out?"

"About six weeks after you mysteriously started disappearing on weekends. You know Dave mentored Matt to get to be a senior profiler." JJ nodded. "Matt and Dave were bullshitting one day in Dave's office and Matt happened to mention it. He told me about in bed that night. 'Dave said I just passed my final test today'."

"Do you two share everything?" JJ challenged.

"About cases? No. But office gossip?" Abbey smiled. "Absolutely." JJ rolled her eyes as Bess, Abbey and Savannah laughed. Will and Derek came over to join them as the four hot boys from their badminton match jumped back in the pool.

"Sorry guys," Cam smiled at Jareth and Stevie.

They smiled back at the boys. "It's OK," Jareth said.

"You talk like Aunt Hayden," Colin said.

"Because I was born in the same country as her," Jareth smiled.

"Colin, don't say it," Jack growled like his father.

"What Jack?"

Cam shook his head at Jack knowing the comment that was coming out of Colin as well about talking funny and dunked his brother, shaking his head at the couple. "Problem child; sorry." Jareth and Stevie loudly laughed as Colin came to the surface spitting out water.

"CAM!"

"Sorry guys," Matt said to Aaron and Henry, "I got another fire to put out." He stepped towards the pool and let out his shrill whistle. "Don't even think about it you two," he pointed with a bite in his voice at his sons. "Or you're fighting with me instead of each other. And guess who's gonna win that battle."

"Raise the white flag guys," Henry mumbled.

"Welcome to our world of adolescent sons," Abbey sadly smiled at the ladies.

"Can't wait for that," Will said, shaking his head.

"I think the age difference might spare you two on that," Abbey said.

"I agree," Bess said and looked at Abbey. "Male hormones kicking in?"

"Times two," Abbey said.

Bess shook her head. "I don't know what's worse," she smiled.

Abbey looked at her. "Honestly Bess; I had three sisters. I'll take the boys duking it out for one thousand Alex. They erupt for three minutes and it's done. My sisters still hold grudges." Bess shook her head. "Which is why I don't miss living in Texas."

Morgan shook his head. "I remember my two younger sisters. That was not fun."

Beth came out of the kitchen with the melted seasoned butter for the chicken and the two washed cake pans. "I've got the oven going to keep the chicken warm while you cook the rest," she smiled.

"Thanks Beth," Aaron smiled, kissing her cheek.

"You're good Beth," Matt smiled, pulling the cover up and basting the done chicken with the butter mixture. When he finished, he put the cover back down.

Henry looked at him. "How long do you let that sit?"

Aaron pulled the cover up a minute later and started turning chicken. "That long." Henry helped him turn the pieces over as Matt applied the butter to the chicken. Hotch put the cover back down for a minute. Aaron lifted it and him and Henry did one final turn of the chicken as Matt put the last of the butter on the pieces.

"I think these wings can be pulled off," Henry said.

Aaron and Matt smiled at him. "Congratulations Dr. McCord," Aaron smiled.

"You passed grilling chicken class," Matt said.

"And I could use that third beer," Henry smiled.

"Oh you more than passed that class Dr. McCord," Dave said, joining the guys, giving them each a beer. Hayden and Beth took the chicken in the kitchen as Abbey and Bess came out with the burgers, hot dogs and bratwurst.

Henry found the hot spot for the burgers. "Now he's just showing off," Matt smiled at Aaron. The three laughed, drinking their beers as they finished cooking the rest. All the ladies went to the kitchen to help put out the spread of food. Derek and Will chased the kids out of the pool.

"Good lawd," Bess smiled at Abbey, Beth and Hayden, helping them. "You weren't kidding about there being enough food. My god, this is amazing."

"I learned that last year Bess," Hayden smiled. "The BAU team on their down time with family eats quite well."

"I'd say so," Bess smiled, rubbing Hayden's shoulder.

"Just wait until you see the desserts," Beth smiled at her. "The grandma patrol and Aunt Jessica rock." Hannah winked at Fran and Sandy.

"With a special surprise," Jessica winked at Abbey.

The entire group was gathering around the table when Father Jimmy came in the door and into the dining room. Dave introduced him to the McCord family. "So there really is a Father Jimmy?" Jason asked.

"Jason," Henry scolded.

Matt shook his head at Jason. "Do you question everything?"

"Pretty much," Jason smiled.

"My apologies for being late," Jimmy said, smiling at Aaron, who handed him a beer. "I had to give last rites to a twenty year old that was involved in car accident last night."

Matt deeply rubbed his shoulder. "That's rough Father Jimmy. I'm sorry."

Jimmy smiled at him, taking a sip of his beer. "Matthew, I take back what I have previously said about you. You're OK for an Irish Catholic that converted to being a Protestant."

Matt waved his finger at Abbey and kids standing near him. "Our god sorta blessed the tradeoff Jimmy," Matt smiled.

"Yes he did," Jimmy smiled back, rubbing Matt's back. "And you my son are deeply blessed; and you know that." Matt and Abbey smiled with nod of their heads. "But I'm hungry." He looked at Colin and Henry. "Davey, if you don't mind." Dave and Hayden smiled at him. "Hit it guys," he smiled.

Henry gave the Catholic prayer and Colin added the Protestant one. The large group all joined together in prayer of thanks.

"Mom," Colin said.

"Yes I know; you're hungry."

The parents of the growing kids looked at Bess and Henry. They both shook their heads. "We get it," Henry smiled. "Jason will be right behind Declan." Colin and Henry dived in to fill their plates with JJ and Savannah following them to feed Michael and Hank.

Abbey looked at Matt as they finished eating together. "How many deviled eggs did you eat?"

Matt smiled. "Along with the beer? I'm a fart machine tonight babe," he smiled. Abbey rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"I'm right behind you," Henry smiled. Matt pointed at him with a smile.

"Hoo Rah," Dave smiled.

Hayden looked at Dave. "I've ran your ass to couch more than once."

"Ooooo that's a major ouch right there," Morgan smiled. The group laughed.

-00CM00-

Jareth and Stevie were more than welcomed into the "adult" group that now sat around the pool area that was completely shaded. They all were enjoying a glass of Bailey's. Some of them, mostly the guys, were laced with some of Dave's scotch as they quietly laughed and talked together.

The kids were all in Dave's den watching a movie. Ally and Casee more than happily volunteered to watch Michael and Hank. The two little ones curled up next to their bodies as the girls sat on the couch. Ally winked at Case. "Their bellies are full after a big day in the pool. They're happy campers, being entertained."

"You're the best Ally," Casee smiled. "If I had a big sister, I'd want her to be just like you."

"Thanks Noodle Two," Ally smiled, pulling Case to her.

An hour later, the kids looked around the room. Declan looked at Jason. "It's dessert time dude." Jason looked at him. "We need to decide who to send out to get that going."

"Me," Colin said. "I pissed dad off. I gotta cover that."

Cam gave his younger brother his dad's point. "Boom," Cam smiled. "But bro," Cam said. Colin looked at him. "Forget the school yard language. You know dad. He can swear like a Marine; but we can't."

"I got that long ago bro," Colin said. He looked at his older brother. "Thanks Cam; sorry 'bout earlier."

Cam smiled. "We're all good bro."

"You're gold Col; just get us dessert," Jack added.

Col looked at Declan and Jason. "They're right," the boys said together.

Colin looked at Casee. "Just go now please," she smiled.

"Rock it Colin," Ally smiled.

Matt noticed Colin very quietly coming into the patio area. He looked at his watch and winked at Hotch and Beth. "Ladies and gentlemen, I believe we're about to witness a new world's record. It took an hour." The rest looked at him.

Colin sided up to his dad. "Yeah dad; us kids think it's that time." Matt looked at him. "Sorry about earlier dad."

Matt pulled him up on his lap. "I get it Col; Uncle Mac and I could fight like cats and dogs. Hell, we still do sometimes." Colin snickered.

"Throw in two sisters and it sounds like my family," Henry smiled. Matt pointed at him with a smile.

"Blurt it out loud and proud son," Matt said as Abbey rubbed Colin's shoulder with her mother smile.

"Please Colin," Father Jimmy pleaded.

"Dad, us kids think it's time for dessert."

"Boom!" Matt smiled.

"That is a world record," Hannah smiled, getting out of her chair.

"But dad, don't whistle for the rest of the kids. Michael and Hank are snoozing with the girls."

"They had a big day being in the pool," Matt smiled. "Great call Col." Abbey kissed his cheek.

"You're good Champino," Dave proudly smiled.

Reid forlornly looked around. "We didn't make homemade ice cream this year."

Dave looked at him. "Hayden and I wanted BBQ'd ribs yesterday. We supplied the ribs; it became an impromptu Three Musketeer's dinner. Matt did the cooking with Hotch. But before that, we cranked it out yesterday kid," Dave smiled.

"Thank you for that," Reid smiled. Savannah rubbed his arm with a smile.

Henry looked at Matt as they headed inside. "You cook ribs on a Weber?"

"They're easy," Matt smiled.

The kids quickly joined the adults in the kitchen area. JJ looked at the girls holding the half asleep toddlers and smiled. "We tried to keep them awake," Ally smiled.

"Thank you for that," JJ smiled. Emily smiled at the girls as Declan sided up to her and put his arm around her waist.

"That bad buddy?" Emily asked, looking at him.

"Mom, this is the best part," he smiled.

Everyone looked at Hannah as she put out her amazing Seven Layer bars. Sandy cut up her pan of M&M bars that the boys loved.

"Matthew," Dave barked. "I pulled the ice cream while you guys were cooking. Get the paddle pulled out."

"I need a pair of plyers Dave," Matt said. Dave pulled a drawer open and handed the tool to Matt. It took some pulling, but Matt finally started to get it to move with Morgan holding the cylinder of goodness down in the sink with his hands wrapped in dish towel. Abbey pulled a cake pan out of Dave's cupboard. Matt put the paddle that had churned the ice cream into the cake pan. Cam and Jack took it to the laundry room for the dogs. They chased the pan around, licking off the goodness.

Jess smiled at Matt. "This is for you." She pulled the cover off a pan of chocolate cake.

Matt looked at her. "Is that grandma's recipe?"

Jess smiled. "Abbey shared it with me."

"Thank Jess," Matt smiled, pulling her into a hug. "I love ya sis."

"Love ya back bro," Jess smiled. "Why I made it."

Bess looked at him. "I know there's a story behind this," she said, as the kids dived into their desserts.

Matt smiled. "When our grandmother died, Mac and I went through her things she didn't sell after she auctioned off the farm after Da died. We came across her recipe box. We kept three," he smiled. "One was the recipe for the homemade ice cream," he smiled as Dave scooped out some for Jason. Jason smiled his thanks.

"The second one was her recipe for shortcake," Matt smiled. Jareth looked at him. "As in strawberry short cake."

"A lovely dessert in my home country," Jareth smiled. Hayden smiled at him.

"The third was grandma's chocolate cake recipe with homemade frosting."

"Crazy Cake; it's amazing; but not a typical cake recipe," she smiled at Bess. "It has vinegar in it; and no eggs. And the frosting is butter, sugar, milk and melted chocolate chips."

"What?" Bess asked.

Jessica smiled, forking out a piece for her on a plate. Dave added a scoop of the homemade ice cream for her.

"What's really special for Mac and I," Matt smiled. "All three recipes are in her handwriting."

"Stella, Mac's wife and I treasure them," Abbey smiled.

Bess took a bite and then shared one with Henry. "That is the best chocolate cake I've ever had," Henry smiled, holding out his plate to Jess for his own piece. Dave added a scoop of ice cream on Henry's plate.

"Thanks sis," Matt smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and kissing Jessica's cheek.

"I love making things from scratch," Jessica smiled at him, rubbing his chest. "And the recipe is amazing. I treasure my copy that Abbey shared with me with your grandmother's handwriting."

"You are amazing sis," Hotch said, kissing her cheek, getting his own piece of cake and ice cream. "Thank you."

 **#####**

 **A/N: "Duking it out" means a punching match. "For one thousand Alex" is again, a reference to the US TV game show** _ **Jeopardy**_ **with Alex Trebec as the host.**

 **The recipe reference is in loving memory of my paternal grandmother. I've got her recipe for "shortcake" to go with strawberries. Yes, it's in her handwriting. I treasure it.**

 **Thank you all for reading; reviewing; or the favorite/following alerts. I appreciate it!**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
